Road Trip
Ben and his friends have an idea to go on a road trip, but Sunder has other plans. Ben's Omnitrix is now destroyed, and they went to Galvan Prime to ask Azmuth to fix it. Azmuth can't fix the Omnitrix, but he gives Ben the incomplete Omnitrix MK10. Introducing: Infern, Jeff, and Jerry. Plot Open to Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin fighting Sunder. Kevin: A little help would be useful, Tennyson! Ben: I'm trying! The Omnitrix still isn't charged! Gwen: It hasn't been charged since you fought that evil Chronosapien! It's never going to be. Ben: But remember when we fought Charmcaster? The Omnitrix took a few hours to recharge after I used 10 aliens at once. I used like 60 this time, so who's to say it won't take a little bit longer? Kevin: It's been over half a year! Give it up! Ben: Can't Gwen do a spell or someth- Sunder's axe swings at Ben, missing him, but tearing off a chunk of his shirt. Ben: My favorite shirt! Gwen: Reparo! The Omnitrix starts crackling, and lets out a huge wave of green energy. Gwen and Kevin create a shield around themselves, but Sunder isn't as lucky, and is blasted back and knocked out. Omnitrix: Need to find creator...need to go to Gal- It breaks apart before it can finish. Kevin: We're going to Primus again? Ben: No. I think it was trying to say Galvan Prime. Rook: We just found our first stop. ---- Theme Song! ---- Cut to the Rust Bucket MKII and the Proto-TRUK landing on Galvan Prime. The team exit and look around, and some of the buildings are in flames. Rook: Whatever happened here was not good. Kevin: You can say that again. Azmuth then sees them and pulls them inside his laboratory. Azmuth: Infern is coming, run while you still have the- He sees the broken Omnitrix. Azmuth: What did you do to my creation this time?! I'm taking it back - no more Omnitricies for you! Suddenly, a fat Galvan stumbles in. Galvan: Great! They're here! (He pulls out another Omnitrix from his pocket.) I've been waiting for Azmuth to give you another one! Azmuth: Jerry, I have decided that they AREN'T going to get- Jerry puts the Omnitrix onto Ben's wrist. Jerry: And to make sure that nobody steals it... Lock code 07-16-16! New Omnitrix: Voice locked. Jerry: Now only I can unlock it. Thank goodness I didn't confuse it for code 06-04-17! New Omnitrix: Locking all lifeforms. Jerry: Oops. Azmuth: JERRY D. DUFFIE! Unlock the Omnitrix MK10 right now or you're fire- Suddenly, the wall blows up and Jerry is grabbed by a Methanosian/Pyronite hybrid, and thrown so far that he reaches space, presumably dying from lack of oxygen. Hybrid: Did somebody say fire? Azmuth: I-Infern. Through the same hole come a human. Azmuth: And Jeff... Jeff: Hey, next time you build a wall, but sugar and glazing on it, so that when we break through, it becomes a donut! Rook: I believe in Earth standards, Jeff's intelligence is...-23. Ben: Heatblast and Swampfire?! Easy enough. (He slaps down on the Omnitrix MK10, but nothing happens.) Aw man! Gwen: Avada Grava! The ground beneath Infern starts to shake, and Rock Monsters rise from it. Infern: Darn it! Where's the Omnitrix?! Kevin: Broken. (Punches him in the face multiple times, before he grabs Kevin's arm and winds him. Infern: Liar! What is that that your friend wears on his wrist?! Ben: Omnitrix MK10, all samples are locked though, hence why I can't transform. Gwen:It's true, so how about-Porte De Finale! Infern is covered in a pink blast, which teleports him away. Everyone stares at Gwen. Gwen: What? It was the fastest way to get rid of him. Ben: Let's just get started already. It'll be a bonus to scan the samples as we visit their planets. The Omnitrix MK10 suddenly sends a beam around the room. Omnitrix MK10: Osmosian, Galvan and Revonnagander DNA unlocked. Ben presses up the Omnitrix MK10's symbol. Ben: Let's go. ---- The End Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kevin indirectly confirms Ben to be 17. *Ben gets a new Omnitrix *Ben and Co. start their intergalactic road trip. *Galvan, Revonnagander, and Osmosian DNA samples are added to Ben's new Omnitrix. Minor Events *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Sunder, Professor Paradox, and Azmuth make their Ben 10: The New Omniverse debuts. *Infern, Jeff, and Jerry make their first appearances. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Jerry (death) Villains *Infern **Jeff (cameo) *Sunder Aliens Aliens Used No aliens were used in this episode. DNA samples added *Galvan *Revonnahgander *Osmosian Allusions *The running gag of Kevin's car be destroyed is used again. *Ben references the events of Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks. *The spell that Gwen uses to try and fix the Omnitrix is from Harry Potter. *Jerry's full name, Jerry D. Duffie, is a reference to the writer Dwayne McDuffie. *Ben's scene where he presses up the Omnitrix MK10's symbol is similar to the final scene of War of the Worlds. Trivia *CreeperDNA was supposed to write this, but he became too busy and had to resign. **Creeper later rewrote it. **This is Waybig101's first episode published. *This is the first episode where no aliens were used. *It is finally known who the Galvan DNA sample is from. Category:Pilot Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes